looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Videos/Images
These Terms outline the specific rules and guidelines for images and videos. Uploading Images and Videos General Notes *Preferred image files should be in the .jpg or .png format. Generally, GIFs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation; however, GIFs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *'Do not' upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . Type in a key word or two (such as 369 if you're looking for a cover image of chapter 369). *While we permit fan images (including fan colorings of comic scans) to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *'Do not' upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader may be eligible to receive an anvil drop/block without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around three days to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within a week, they will be deleted. Users are always welcome to re-add the images if they have found a use for them. *'Do not' mark images or videos as your own. These images are copyrighted, but are allowed under the 1976 Copyright Act, which allows uploading small bits of copyrighted material to inform people about a topic, which is what this wiki is about. Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment are allowing us to use their content for our article pages. As such, they may and have legal rights to check this site and have checked this site in the past to see if anyone is crediting their work as one's own. WarnerMedia and its subsidiaries, Turner Entertainment and Warner Bros., as well as other owners licensed by Warner Bros. to use the characters, technically own all images from the television series, comics, commercials, and all other Looney Tunes-related merchandise. You can't claim to own something that is legally someone else's. *'Do not alter any images of ''Looney Tunes cartoons, real people, TV show or theatrical posters, or production crew if the images are to be used on official articles.' Changing colors, adding watermarks, text, or making montages that corrupt the copyright owners' original work is a copyright violation because you are altering work that is not yours. Closed captioning provided by the network is allowed. *'Even if the short is in the public domain in the United States, do not alter any images of those said images as well.' We strive for quality and as such, nothing must be altered. Altering public domain images, while legal, is considered disrespectful to those who created the work. *'You may upload short clips of TV episodes: one segment of an episode = 22 minutes (five to six minutes maximum), New Looney Tunes segments (three minutes maximum), one segment of an episode = 11 minutes (three to four minutes maximum). You may also upload short clips of movies (ten minutes maximum).' :*"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing." This means that a limited amount of copyrighted material may be uploaded if it is used appropriately. For the wiki's case, it is to inform, research, comment, or teach an audience. :*Doing more than so is considered a copyright violation. While uploading a few seconds more than the maximum is acceptable, clips that exceed it by far (more than a minute) will be removed without notice. Users who upload excessive amounts of copyrighted material onto the wiki may receive an anvil drop. You are welcome to reupload the clip if it conforms to the time restrictions. *'You may not upload or link to full TV episodes or full movies onto the Looney Tunes Wiki. If you wish to do so, please exchange elsewhere.' *'You may upload shorts from the original series as its own segment, but not one programming block with three shorts. Uploading the latter is considered a copyright violation. Quality *On shorts pages, add this video to the template: |video = Videos not in the infobox should be the same. Videos in a gallery do not need to have this code as they are automatically formatted to fit a particular size. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers, computer screens, and borders not created by official copyright owners. It is okay to have the logo of a TV channel on the image. Text from subtitles and text in comic pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. File Name The file name must not contain profanity or slurs. If it does, it will be renamed or deleted without warning and the user who created or renamed the file may be eligible for a warning or a 2 week anvil drop. Full Videos Wikia, the Discord chat, and the fourms are publicly accessible. As such, uploading full episodes of TV shows and full videos of the movies is not allowed. If you wish to exchange this information, please do so in private. Do not upload or link to full episodes of TV shows to the wiki or the Discord chat, such as Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, or The Looney Tunes Show. Not only are these videos subject to removal from Warner Bros. or Turner Entertainment for legal reasons, but also, full episodes of TV shows are available to buy on DVD, VHS, and on official venues such as iTunes. Also, there are a variety of Internet sites that host the content, free or paid, legal or illegal. We don't need to be one of those. Hulu hosts the Steven Spielberg/Warner Bros. collaboration series' (except Freakazoid!) and their television specials and they may be available to watch there. Do not upload or link to full videos of Who Framed Roger Rabbit or any of the Looney Tunes movies to the wiki or the Discord chat, such as Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, and The Bugs Bunny Road-Runner Movie. Not only are these videos subject to removal from Warner Bros. or Turner Entertainment for legal reasons (or in the case of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Disney/Amblin Entertainment), but also, full videos of Looney Tunes movies are available to buy on DVD/Blu-ray and on official venues such as iTunes, Netflix, or Hulu. Also, there are a variety of Internet sites that host the content, free or paid, legal or illegal. We don't need to be one of those. Because of their rare availability, the only videos that can be uploaded in full are cartoon short subjects (between 1929-present), advertisements found on television, short bloopers, and Webtoons (webtoons are allowed on YouTube). These may also be uploaded or linked to verify any questionable statements. Do not upload shorts that have been edited by YouTube channels to evade copyrights; i.e., by having the image zoomed in and audio edited to avoid detection by YouTube's Content ID system. These tend to be of low quality and terrible sound. Find high quality videos on DailyMotion and Vimeo and upload those instead. For cartoons whose copyrights have expired in the United States, you may take those from YouTube. Be on the lookout for takedowns of videos from Warner Bros. evading copyright on the three sites, and tag them for deletion if that is the case. Administrators check the Category:Candidates for deletion category quite often, and will respond to such swift request. Do not upload fan-based Looney Tunes videos onto the site. We are not a fanon wiki. Also, these fanon created subjects have legal problems with Warner Bros. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images and videos remains with Warner Bros, Time Warner, Turner Entertainment, certain corporations and partnerships (if you are uploading advertisements of a business selling Looney Tunes and related products) and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the images, episodes (TV shows) or shorts (original theatrical shorts) online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images or videos always belongs with the owners listed above. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. (For material public domain, this usually means no one can restrict the use of it, however, public domain generally falls into the Creative Commons Share-alike license.) Title cards, despite being in the public domain, are still copyrighted by Warner Bros. Just because the same title card is not copyrighted in one short does not mean it is automatically public domain. All images and videos uploaded onto the wiki are assumed to be marked under the Creative Commons Share-alike license. Do keep in mind that the wiki uses United States public domain and copyright laws. The cartoons that are in the public domain in the United States may be copyrighted in another country. Reuploads Reuploads are allowed for a different version of a title card or cartoon, USA/EU 1995 dubbed version, 1997-98 dubbed version, unrestored VHS/LaserDisc/DVD/Blu-ray transfer, restored DVD/Blu-ray transfer, computer colorized, handrawn, or an a.a.p./Sunset Productions print. Do not upload two of the same photos or videos of the same quality. Duplicates will be removed without tagging and warning. Deletion *Videos will be deleted if they are no longer viewable on YouTube, Vimeo, or DailyMotion or violate any of the Terms listed above. If you upload a video for use on your user page, but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. *Images will be deleted if they violate any of the terms listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the tag to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the terms outlined above. Violations Violations of these Terms are subject to an anvil drop. A first violation will result in a warning, or if you just joined, none, because we assume you are a vandalism-only account. Further violations will result in a anvil drop. If violations persist multiple times after the ban, then you will be banned indefinitely. Questions about these Terms or about any warnings or anvil drops received as a violation of these Terms should be directed to a Head or Wizard. Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines